en busca de respuestas
by fanfic designer
Summary: ya estamos a un mes que pasò San Valetin.. saben que significa? .. se acerca el dia blanco y por eso les dejo este extraño fic que espero disfruten mucho . Ban/Kazuki. Cap ùnico!


Este corto fic es la continuación del fic de san Valentín "admiradores de san Valentín" y es en ocasión al White day .. o día blanco que se celebra en Japón es un mes después del 14 de febrero , y es una fecha en la que todos los que recibieron chocolates para san Valentín deben agradecer el gesto de su enamorad con marshmallows o chocolate blanco de allí se origina el nombre de esta celebración al final del fic puse un pie de página donde está mejor explicado el origen e historia de la celebración , así que pueden pasar a dar una leidita .

**Disclaimer:** GB no me pertenece es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños , a los personajes los tomaré prestados un momento prometo no hacerles mucho daño jajajajaja XD . Advierto que la personalidad de los personajes puede variar un poco.

**NOTA:** si eres súper mega recontra hiper fan de Juubei/Kazuki podría no gustarte , así que quedan advertidos

**Summary:** Kazuki quiere oír respuestas , sin embargo solo consigue nuevas interrogantes Ban/Kazuki, one shot

**En busca de respuestas…**

**(White day fic)**

**Shinjuku, Japòn , 14 de marzo.. 19:30 horas .. Honky Tonk café y sus alrededores . **

Tuvo que salir un momento del Honky Tonk para contestar la llamada cosa que le pareció rara el ex emperador relámpago , pues Ban casi siempre contestaba su celular en cualquier parte , de todas maneras le restó importancia y siguió hablando con Natsumi y Paul mientras se bebía su café .

_**Ban afuera del café restaurante**_

-Alò

-Hola Ban .. estas ocupado?

-no realmente .. que quieres?

-vienes un rato ..

-donde estas?

-aquí

Kazuki salió de entre la oscuridad de la noche , con su teléfono móvil en la mano , con un aire misterioso y una sonrisa un poco rara en su semblante .

-al menos te saqué de allí … el Honky Tonk parece tu madriguera

-¿que se te ofrece hilandero?, ¿Y de donde tienes mi número telefónico?-dijo visiblemente molesto

-¿te acuerdas del la misión del Anubis*?-Ban puso cara de asco y de no querer recodarlo

-como olvidarlo.. no tenias que refrescármelo .. gracias –dijo haciendo una mueca

-jejeje- Kazuki rió divertido -.. lo lamento .. tu preguntaste

-ya que .. ve al grano para que me sacaste del Honky Tonk? ..

Kazuki le lanzó una bolsita trasparente de papel celofán que contenía unos marshmallows blancos , atados con una moñita dorada , el maestro del Jagan lo atrapó en el aire.

-gracias por la rosa del otro día, con esas notita tan "peculiar " Que le adjuntaste , supe de inmediato que tú me la habías mandado

-he?- Ban no logró disimular que se sonrojaba

-lo que si quisiera y te agradecería mucho es que me explicaras el motivo de la rosa en tal fecha y no solo eso , sino los listones turquesa y todos estas atenciones tan extrañas viniendo de ti .

Ban se quedó en silencio un buen rato como pensado en una repuesta adecuada, pero no parecía encontrarla por ningún lado . En vez de eso hizo otra pregunta.

-hmm ¿se dio cuenta el cabeza de aguja?

-No. No se dio cuenta . Agradece que Juubei es tan dulce e inocente que es completamente incapaz de desconfiar de mi

-.. bien por ti

-no estás respondiendo a lo que te pregunté- se impacientó el maestro de las cuerdas sintiendo que le hervía la cara del enojo pero también de la vergüenza de estar en aquella situación con la "serpiente tarada"

-ya te lo dije el otro día.. tómalo como quieras .. eres uno de los 4 reyes de los Volts y maestro de las cuerdas y todas esas cosas .. debes de ser una persona más inteligente

-QUE!- Kazuki se puso aun mas rojo y subió un poco la voz pero luego se controló de nuevo

-bien .. . entonces mi interpretación es simple… estas enamorado de mi –sentenció muy serio , el rostro de Ban se puso tan rojo que parecía un tomate , guardó el paquetito de golosinas en el bolsillo de su pantalón encendió un cigarrillo muy lentamente para calmarse y se fue de regreso al Café .

-bien… interesante interpretación ..haces buenas deducciones a veces "Sherlok"-le dijo con cierto tono burlón - entonces yo te daré la mía .. tú lo estas de mi también o no hubieras venido hasta acá solo para buscarme y mucho menos me hubieras dado estas benditas golosinas cuando bien sabemos que connotación tienen , así que estamos a mano … Buenas noches y que no se entere el lanza agujas de esto o los dos estaremos en problemas .

-Ba..n- Kazuki se sintió con las palabras atoradas en la garganta , Ban había desaparecido por la puerta del Honky Tonk dejando a Kazuki allí afuera en el frio de la noche con más preguntas que respuestas .

**Fin **

**Bueno eso es todo jajaj espero les haya gustado y las fans de Kazuki/Juubei solo les pido una cosa : no me maten XD . **

**Notas: **

*Revisar el fic "Soul Exchange" de la maldición del abubis

*El **White Day** (_"día blanco"_) es una festividad muy parecida al Día de San Valentín y se celebra el 14 de marzo en Corea y Japón. En esta fecha los hombres que recibieron bombones el día de San Valentín, lo agradecen dando un regalo a la mujer. Hoy en día se está empezando a popularizar en Hong Kong, lugar en el que existe una gran influencia japonesa. La práctica de esta celebración es más frecuente entre estudiantes. A diferencia de en occidente, los orientales no se intercambian regalos el día de San Valentín, sólo las mujeres lo hacen y lo más frecuente es que el regalo consista en bombones.

El origen del White Day se remonta a 1965 cuando un vendedor de malvaviscos comenzó a decirle a los hombres que deberían compensar a las mujeres que les regalaron bombones, con otras golosinas. Originalmente se le llamó el Marshmallow Day (día del malvavisco) pero posteriormente se cambió a White Day. Esta es la teoría más compartida, aunque existen otras.

Las compañías de bombones no tardaron en darse cuenta de la rentabilidad de la fecha y empezaron a anunciar chocolate blanco. Ahora, los hombres originarios de Japón regalan bombones de chocolate blanco, con leche y negro a las mujeres; pero también hacen otro tipo de regalos, no sólo comestibles, sino joyas y objetos con valor sentimental a las mujeres que les obsequiaron bombones en San Valentín, un mes antes.

En Corea del Sur tienen como regalo habitual caramelos. Pero en estos últimos tiempos es común regalarles obsequios mucho más caros que el mismo valor del chocolate.


End file.
